Take the Jump
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Another S.H.I.E.L.D mission no problem for the Black Widow. But working with two men who have the hots for her, now that could mean trouble. But Natasha has her heart on only one of them. Can she tell Steve how she feels or breakdown instead? **WARNING** may contain a few Winter Soldier **Spoilers**
1. The Assignment

Chapter 1 the Assignment

Natasha's POV

I always had a difficult time waking up in the morning sometimes I really forget what it feels like sleeping in, the sensation of continuing a new dream that enters my subconscious. But in this line of work free time doesn't last very long and sometimes the nights are longer than you want them to be. Fury needed us for something wasn't sure what but he was assembling the mighty avengers well some of us.

Banner was overseas working with a S.H.I.E.L.D group in Africa trying to contain a virus spreading through the country Fury sent him to handle and distribute vaccinations he wouldn't be back for another few days, and Thor well the big guy was taking care of some daddy issues back home on Asguard he told us that he wasn't sure when he would be back, I had to admit that I liked having the big guy around, he was so kind to me he was fun to talk to.

It was quieter without him which lost its touch after a while. And Stark was off doing god knows what I didn't really care at that point I really enjoyed his absence.

So with the team's two biggest hitters and Tech head out, it was now up to the Soldier, Spy, and Archer to do whatever it was that Fury wanted. The boys were probably getting the call same as me, now I knew that Rogers would get up no problem or questions asked but Barton not so sure.

I climbed out of bed and changed into my work clothes as I liked to call them, guns loaded ready to go to work. I walked out of my room realizing that it was still dark out it was still late at night. But regardless night or day still had to stay focused.

In order to save time Fury had sent all Four of us a file detailing the mission and what we had to do. The mission was simple.

Hydra was up to its old tricks again. Only now they were involving others in their affairs rumors had been going around about a secret auction circle that ran all through Hydra.

Picking specific locations and setting up the auctions and guess what they're selling?

Weapons, lots of them high tech bigger and better than anything they've built in the past 70 years. This was going to be tuff but I had my boys by my side to watch my back so that made me feel better.

I arrived at the Quinjet early waiting on the boys now. Man and I thought that Stark was always late but then again he only did that to piss us all off.

I was happy when Clint showed up minutes later.

"Hey sleep well?" I ask as he sits next to me on the jet, then buckles up.

"Like a rock thanks" He smiles "You?"

"Dreamed I was on that beach again" I say grinning

"Did you see bunnies this time?" He asked me

"No it was dark this time and I was watching the stars shine" I reply

"Sounds nice"

"Oh it was, just mad that it ended" I smile brightly

"Am I late?" The soldier asked as he sat on the other side of me on the jet then strapped himself in.

"Any later Capsicle and you'd beat Tony's time" Clint laughed

"Well we don't want that Tony still needs something to be proud of and I'd hate to steal his thunder"

This comment made me laugh and Steve always told me that he wasn't funny.

"So how are you?" The Captain asked me as the jet left the landing platform and was now in the air, zooming towards our destination.

"Doing fine and you?"

"Same thanks"

"Sleep well"

I noticed that the soldier hesitated before he answered my question.

"Ok" He says avoiding my gaze.

Rogers always was a terrible liar, but I respected his privacy, it must have been the nightmares the constant bad dreams that he's been having for the past few months, when I get the chance maybe id talk to him about it.

"So what does Fury have for us Nat?" Clint asked as he fiddled with one of his trick arrows.

I removed a small disk from a pouch on my belt and pressed a small button which showed a holo image of the assignment, a list of names containing who was on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted, and images of the weapons themselves.

"Most of this you both already know. But no matter what we have to make sure that these guns get off the streets and take down the people holding the auctions."

"How many sites are involved in the circle?" asked Cap.

"At least 12" I say pulling up a list of locations. "But sadly we only know where one is so Fury wants us to head to the base of operations and shut them down first"

"Location?" Clint asked

I pull up a map, I see Steve turn white

"Germany" He whispered I saw his fists clench up and his body began to shake so I quickly turned the image off.

"You ok?" I questioned trying to recall a time when the Captain was ever so tense, even Clint could see it.

"I'm fine" He finally said "Just reflecting"

I nodded but still kept my eye on the Soldier as I continued briefing the boys.

"S.H.I.E.L.D believes that the site in Germany is visited more than of the twelve total auction sites, it's also the site that supplies the rest of the eleven auctions with brand new weapons we cut off supply lines for the rest of the sites they'll all burn to the ground"

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D have a way for us to get in?" Barton questioned "It's not like we can just walk in the front door"

"Actually we can" I smile

Both the boys stared at me with very confused expressions

"Part of our mission is to go undercover as buyers and expose them out in the open and get any data we can about the other sites over the globe once we've done that it will be much easier for S.H.I.E.L.D to take them down since we only know where the site in Germany is, that data will help us locate the other 11 sites"

"Sounds like a plan, what's our cover story?" The soldier asked as the plane landed and we all unbuckled from our seats.

"That depends" I begin "Either of you ever have a sister before?"

It took every ounce of will power I had not to burst out laughing as I say the guys stare at one another with very worried looks on their faces.

This is gonna be fun.

(More to come soon)


	2. The Sregor Children

**_Clint's POV_**

This is never gonna work. HYDRA maybe trying to take over the world but they ain't stupid. Ok maybe not all the time

Well maybe they are I mean they can't see that Sregor is really Rogers spelled backwards? Nat thought of it she thought it was cute. Choosing first names wasn't that hard after that. Sometimes I really hate going under cover.

Sometimes.

Getting into the Auction as a member was easy, our cover was good too, turns out Steve Nat and I are the heirs and heiress to a multimillion dollar company in Paris France but the CO never let his (quote) three kids out in public till now, so it was up to my (quote) brother and sister and I to get (quote) our big one eyed daddy something nice from the auction hopefully he likes it. Had to say Nat looked good as a blonde and Steve look good in glasses now where did he ever get those from?

If this all played out right we could be home watching Saturday night live before the week is done.

The actually auctioning didn't start until later tomorrow night, so for now all eligible guests were being escorted to hotels for the evening. And our room was nice I mean really nice

"Damn this is certainly better than my room at S.H.I.E.L.D" I said setting my suitcase down by the front door

"Got that right" grinned Steve

"Two bathrooms, three bedrooms, over 300 TV channels, fully stocked kitchen and you have to admit an amazing view"

Nat said pulling back the red curtains to reveal the shining city below us

"Well gentlemen" Steve began "And lovely lady I suggest that we get comfy, don't yet know how long we could be here"

"Hopefully not long sometimes I really hate being undercover" Widow groaned as she removed the blonde wig from her head.

"I don't know Nat; you look good as a blonde"

"Captain Rogers are you flirting with me?"

Natasha smiled happily making the Soldier blush red which I chuckled at. The Soldier is such a boy scout he played things by the book but there was something that I couldn't help but admire about that.

"Don't just stand there soldier boy your basically giving up" I whispered to him

Cap smiled and nodded in thanks for the advice.

"I believe I am ma'am….I mean I'm not… I mean I'm not trying to say….you're not...I'm just saying. Wait what?" He stuttered turning even redder

I mentally face palmed myself then I mentally picture myself hitting Cap upside the head. He's a good man just a very poor charmer.

Hat to admit though I was sure as hell better at it than him

But it made Tasha laugh

"You're not very good a flirting captain"

"Well sadly the super soldier serum only made me stronger not charming"

"Don't worry Steve your always charming"

"Really?" He asked looking surprised

"Really" Nat smiled brightly.

Now what was that about? It wasn't anything intimate I'm sure, the two were just being friendly to one another which was good for all of us, the free time that were going to have will give us time to catch up. Think of it as a team building exercise. Plus Nat and I had lots of catching up to do.

I picked up my suit case and headed to my room. Defiantly better than S.H.I.E.L.D, red bed comforter, six feather pillows, ceiling fan, and the wall was a full glass window with matching red curtains same as the one in the living room.

This is nice really nice.

Maybe being undercover wasn't going to be so bad after all, just maybe.

It could be worse some of the covert Opts IV taken before have been in 10 times worse conditions than this.

Hey the place had a bar, king sized beds, hot water, and I wasn't the one paying for it so I certainly wasn't complaining.

Funny thing was everyone not involved in Hydra was under the impression that this building was just a normal hotel and it was, the auction room was directly below the hotel in its basement, since the selling's were suppose to be kept a secret only those with special access were allowed in for example the Sregor children.

Like I said this is going to be nice


	3. A lack of Confidence

(I don't call him Chris Evans I call him Chris Heavens LOL made that up myself)

**_Steve's POV_**

This is not going to be nice

I said to myself as I shook my wet hair in my towel.

Fury had put me in charge that was no surprise I wasn't nervous I knew what to do, but an inside operation? Undercover work, not exactly my field of expertise, Nat and Clint certainly knew more about this stuff than me. What could I possibly do to help?

Well I guess this is when the phrase "on the job training" comes into play oh boy I'm screwed.

I was defiantly lacking confidence in myself right now.

Going undercover always reminds me of when Natasha and I were running from S.H.I.E.L.D when we had been wrongly accused of killing Fury.

It reminded me of when we were hiding in the mall to download the data from the drive that Fury had given me before he allegedly died and Nat had called me her fiancé to throw off suspicion or when she had fully kissed me on the escalator hiding us from Rumlow.

Tasha knew how to blend with a crowd, if it had been me on my own I would have been caught within seconds.

She saved my ass and I owed her for that, but then she also owed me when I saved her life from that collapsing Army building that was part of the area where I trained for the program.

I told her to forget it but she wouldn't or just couldn't

She told me that if it was up to her to save my life would I trust her to do it?

When I first met her I wasn't sure of that, and even when she and I were thrown into the same situations I still wasn't sure that I could fully trust her, she kept secrets, told lies and above all else focused more on the side missions from Fury than the true mission objective.

But after all of that, everything that we had gone through, it had made us closer, closer than I thought we would ever be.

I was happy about that, and that's when I knew that I could trust her.

So to answer her question on whether or not I would trust her to save my life, I answered that I would now. She seemed pleased that I told her that and so was I.

I smiled just by thinking about her as I changed into a white tank top and dark blue shorts

Maybe I'm overreacting just a tad, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something bad.

Like what if Nat…..

No stop it Rogers get those thoughts out of your head, don't start questioning yourself not now.

Clint and Natasha are depending on you to get them through this don't lose it.

Not now.

"Ah shit" I groaned rubbing my neck trying to figure out what to do next but I was too tired to think straight too much going on inside my head.

I was really tired but probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight due to the bad dreams, I should take something for that, I mean come on it's the 21st century if they haven't developed anything for bad dreams I'll be really shocked.

"Hey Cap get out here" I heard Barton call me from outside my room, I quickly got up and headed into the living room were the Archer and the beautiful Spy were waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked seeing that my two teammates had also changed. Nat wearing a white T shirt and green yoga pants, and Barton wearing a black T shirt with gray sweatpants, holding in his hands three wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"What's that for?" I ask the Archer as he pours me a glass and hands it to me.

"Oh just a little something to celebrate our first day in the criminal life style" He smiled as he handed Widow her glass

"If we're going to act like criminals for the next few days I'm going to need a whole bottle of this stuff just to put up with you both." Nat smirked as she stood next to me.

"Whatever you say Nat but Cap and I will most likely beat you too it, right Capsicle?"

I just stared at the glass in my hand smiling.

"I can't get drunk" I say softly.

Tasha bursts out laughing almost spilling her champagne all over the floor.

"That's a blessing and a curse my friend" Clint said as he pated me on the back.

We soon found all three of us laughing uncontrollably.

"Whoa now were already busting our guts and were still sober now that just strange."

"Oh believe me Barton I'll be dying of laughter when I find you and Widow high"

"Now that will be a story to tell" Tasha added

"A toast" Clint began "To good friends and a successful mission yet to come"

"To the best leader we could ask for leading the charge" Widow chimed in

"And to the best soldiers that a Captain could ask for"

We all grin at one another, pleased by the words that we had spoken

"Cheers" we all cheer clicking our glasses and drinking the Champagne

Now I knew that I was over reacting I had nothing to worry about.

It was just like I said before I had two of the best soldiers working beside me that I could ever ask for.

Everything was going to be fine.

Somehow I could tell that things were going to work out after all.

And to be honest I slept surprisingly well last night.


	4. Play your parts

**_Natasha's POV_**

Steve was right I do look good as a blonde, but in my own personally opinion the team already had enough blondes. I'd just have to settle with my red hair.

I was suppose to be the daughter to the owner of a multimillion dollar company so I had to act spoiled easier said than done

I selected from my closet a red strapless cocktail dress, with a sweetheart neckline; I selected a gold chain necklace with a gorgeous red gem hanging from it, matching earrings and three gold bracelets around my right wrist, red lip stick and black high heels.

"Damn zipper" I whispered to myself trying to shut the back of the dress.

If I chip a perfectly red painted nail I'm going to be pissed.

I walked out of my room and stood there in amazement at the handsome figure in front of me.

"You look good" I say trying not to sound too intimate

He looks to me with a quite surprised expression on his beautiful face

"Really?" Steve asked me as he tried tightening his tie.

"Yeah" I say lightly laughing at him struggling

"Come here" I motioning for him to come to me. Sometimes he can be sad when he tries to attempt some things on his own.

He being the good soldier that he is does as told standing tall in front of me. I take the tie in my hands and comfortably fit it around his collar; I then remove the pair of glasses from his suit pocket and gently place them on his face.

"Thanks for that" He said sweetly not taking his eyes off of me.

"Care to return the favor?" I asked turning my back to him revealing the unzipped dress. He hesitates slightly but slowly and gently zips up the back of the red dress, hands slightly shaking but it disappears when I face him again we both just stare at one another, both our hearts racing. What was it about the Captain that drove me crazy?

Strange thing I never noticed how beautiful Steve's eyes are, blue eyes not very common, they were as unique as the man who could see with them.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure…..you look beautiful"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

"Thank you" I say lightly now I could feel my stomach turning in knots it was a beautiful feeling.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I sigh leaning in closer to the soldier my eyes not removing my gaze of his lips, I noticed him doing the same to me.

"You really think so?" He asked me leaning towards me, his hands moving towards my shoulders.

"Yeah really" I smile his lips where just about to touch mine.

"Well now who's ready to buy some illegal weapons from some insane Hydra scum?"

The soldier and I quickly removed ourselves from one another as the Archer entered the room, he hadn't seen anything, since he was fixing the buttons on his suits sleeve. That was sighing relief for both Rogers and I

But our gaze didn't meet again we just looked away from one another like nothing had just happened.

Shit thanks Clint.

**_Steve's POV_**

Damnit Barton, you had to come in now? You couldn't have walked in about three minutes later?

Damnit!

"Wow hardly recognizes you too you look good and you Nat look gorgeous" Clint said as he placed a kiss on Natasha's cheek.

That was something that I could have gone without seeing.

She looks at me with an apologetic expression on her face, I just smile at her but the smile doesn't mean that I'm happy.

But there was time for talking later we had a mission and we had to carry it out.

Time to go to work.

I removed my phone from my pants pocket and displayed a holographic blue print of the auction assembly room.

"Ok both of you listen up Fury sent us a blueprint of the site, showing every nook and cranny of the room. Including us there are a total of 50 guests attending the auction will be seated in the 5th row in the back, there will be a total of 14 guards with advanced weapons ordered to protect the site and everyone in it, there's also 10 security cameras watching and observing everyone"

"Talk about a lack of privacy" Nat sighed

"No doubt they'll be expecting us"

"Got that right, Barton if you take out the cameras Nat and I can take turns with the guards"

"Great" Nat smiled "I'll take out the first seven if you take the rest"

"Sounds fair" I say grinning at the Spy

"So what are we playing for exactly?" Barton asked "Seems like a waste to take out both guards and cameras if it's for nothing"

"Glad you asked Clint."

I use my phone to show the room right above us.

"The floor above us contains information about the rest of the auction sites and their locations all this information is stored in the manager of the auctions computer and he'll be watching the events from his office in order to get the data we have to get through him and his laptop"

"Leave him to me" Nat said.

Clint and I just stare at her

"Oh really and how are you going to do that?" Asked Hawkeye

"Two words" Nat smiled flipping her blonde curly hair "Seductive charm"

"Ah yes every mans weakness a women in a short red dress" Clint sighed rolling his eyes

"Well maybe not every man" Tasha says to me

"You sure you can do it?" I asked worried about the Spy's safety

"Don't tell me that you're losing faith in me Cap" She teased

"Never" I smile "We play our parts just right I have no doubt that we can finish this before tomorrow"

"Well alright then, boys lets go spend some money"


	5. Spoiled, rotten, brats

**_Clint's POV_**

"Here you are Mr. Sregor" one of the security officers said as he motioned me to my seat.

Had to admire the room as I sat down, the basement sure didn't look or feel like a basement looked more like the inside of a casino except with no slot machines.

Lots of guards with big guns, felt better knowing that Cap and Nat were with me, had to make this all go smoothly.

So we all had to act like spoiled rotten brats easier said than done right?

The room was filled with at least 100 tables, candle light, white table clothes, soft music playing in the background, a huge glass chandelier above us and of course a massive Hydra flag hanging above the Auction booth.

The sight of it made Cap turn white, but Nat was quick to calm him.

That's it Rogers keep your adrenalin down you'll be kicking Hydra goons in the head soon enough.

We all passed on the red wine that was offered and took water instead, didn't want to be a little tipsy before we go to work right?

The bidding doesn't start for another few minutes, which was plenty of time for me to do my part.

"I think I need some air" I said to my teammates

They both nodded and I headed out the doors into the lobby, time for me to do my thing.

Rogers said there were a total of 10 Cameras watching the outside of the lobby, not the inside the guards had that covered.

I walked down the hall where I see two cameras; I quickly and quietly sneak underneath them and placed a small bug under the two of them; I make my way around to the rest and do the same to all 10

I then return to the dining room and retake my seat with my associates.

"You take care of our rude 10 set of eyes" Rogers asks drinking from his water glass

"Ready to blind them on your command" I say

So far so good, let's just hope that we could keep it all up.

We all watched a tall skinny man walk up to the stage podium, applause rang through the room.

"Good evening everyone" He began his voice was so deep and raspy like he had swallowed a porcupine.

"I want to personally thank you all for attending our little auction this evening. We have quit a selection for you all tonight. A massive assortment of the latest and greatest weaponry that Hydra has to offer, so on behalf of Hydra enjoy yourselves and the auction. Hail Hydra"

The audience breaks out in applause once more, James, Natalie and I exchange looks.

"I think I'll take the red wine now" Natalie teased rolling her eyes

"Don't worry Nat, once were done here I'll treat you to the biggest bottle I can find" I said taking the spies hand in mine.

"That's very sweet of you Francis" Nat smiles as I kiss her hand.

The man at the podium began speaking again.

"First up we have this amazing phase changer imported to us from our site in Paris. With this marvelous beauty you are able to change solids to liquids with just the pull of the trigger."

"You want to use that on Tony's armor?" Steve asked

"I'm thinking about it" Natalie grinned as she twirls her hair around her perfect finger

"Shall we start the bidding at one million?"

"One million" A man in the back shouted.

"Two million" Said another

"Five" A woman shouted

"Five million going once, twice, sold"

Things were going just fine now, still had a job to do.

Ok Cap you're up.

"I think I need to stretch my legs" Rogers said as he stood from his seat and headed towards the exit.

Natalie and I then placed our comlinks in our ears and contacted the Soldier.

"Ok James can you hear me?" I whispered into the com

"Loud and clear Francis, Natalie you there too?

"I can hear you fine James" Nat replied

"Good ok now were I'm I headed?"

Tasha removes her phone from her purse, pulling up the buildings blue prints

"Ok go down the hall and make the first right"

"Got it heading down now, Barton kill the cameras please"

"With Pleasure Cap."

I take out a small control from my pocket and press the blinking red button.

"Francis?"

"Cameras should be down now James, the footage is now on a continuous loop, all they'll be seeing is the same blank image of the hall ways not you"

"Thanks Natalie were to now?"

"You said that there are a total of 14 guards take out the first seven on the on the west side I'll take the east, keep heading towards the hall and you'll find them try to be as quiet as possible if our covers blown it's all over"

"Don't worry I won't let that happen, I see two guards I'm engaging"

"Ok Cap good hunting"

(Sorry it's taking so long I'm back in school now and I have so much going on. I really appreciate how much you all love this FanFic so I promise that I won't let you down)

(BTW I really want to know what are your favorite parts what are you predictions? Let ComicsCorner know)


	6. Silent Takedown

**_Steve's POV_**

Natasha's directions were right on the money.

I found three guards at the end of a long hallway.

Better contact my brother and sister.

**__**"There are three guards on the west side" I say into the com "All three are carrying advanced weaponry, so the bad news is that I have no idea what they do."

"Do you need backup?"

"What don't you have faith in me Tasha. Besides if Hydra discovers that the Sregor children are all gone, that will no doubt raise suspicions"

"First of all you know I always have faith in you Steve. Just be careful and try to be as quiet as possible"

"Understood" I reply "Once the guards are down I'll signal you to get to the control room Rogers out"

I didn't have my shield with me at the time and no firearms. But I could tell that I was stronger than the three thugs so that had to count for something.

I moved closer as quietly as I could. Hiding around one of the corners of the hall I waited for one of them to pass me. When one finally did I quickly grabbed them slowly knocked him out. While making sure he didn't see my face.

Hey we don't want to get blamed for this.

At least not yet that is.

One down two more to go, in this hall anyway.

There was nowhere else for me to hide, so I came up with another solution. I walked out into the open.

Ok now I had to admit they looked much bigger up close, maybe just as big as me.

This was either going to be really cool or very painful.

"Excuse me sir you can't come down here this area is restricted" one of the guards said.

"Restricted? Surly Hydra has no secrets to hide and they have more respect for its guests because of the auction" I say hoping that they wouldn't see through me.

"You're here for the auction?"

"That is correct"

"What is your name sir?"

"James Sregor"

"What company of Hydra do you work with exactly Mr. Sregor?"

Damnit we didn't plan for that. If they don't believe me this is all over.

"I work with my father in a Hydra operation in New York along with my brother and sister"

"What is your father like?" The guard questioned

Shit! Ok Steve lie make something up.

"Uh well he travels a lot, he has some anger issues, and he's a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist which can sometimes get on my nerves him being a pain in the ass."

Nice Rogers may have overdone it a little.

"Very well you can go but please return to the auction Mr. Sregor"

"Yes thank you gentlemen sorry for disturbing you"

"Hail Hydra Mr. Sregor"

I only pretend to turn and leave only to turn back around knocking one of the guards to the ground unconscious, before I can do the same to the other he pulls the trigger to the weapon in his hands, the next thing I knew my body is slammed against the wall, hands over my ears, trying to block out the horrible screeching noise ringing, pounding in my head.

The ringing finally stopped but before I could get to my feet I felt a large hand grab me by the collar and throw me across the hall.

I picked myself up standing face to face with my opponent. Well at least I now knew what the weapon does and yes it is painful.

The thug threw multiple punches at me which I easily blocked I reacted quickly hitting him before he touched me.

When he finally landed a punch I found his hands around my throat strangling me, slamming me against the wall I could see him reaching again for the gun.

I Reached into my pocket and removed a small disk. I placed it on the guards arm and watched as it electrically zapped him unconscious.

I gasped as his grip around my throat loosened and I could now breathe again.

I stood over my down opponents and just smiled out of breath.

"Hail Hydra my ass" I say breaking the weapons in half.

As quickly as I could I moved the body's into a storage room and locked the door.

I begin making my way down the hall to find the rest of the Hydra agents when I feel something else in my pocket.

I grin to see it's a gift from Natasha with a note attached.

_Count to six then throw them_

_Love -N_

"Natasha you're an angel"

(More coming up soon I promise. But I still want to hear what your fav parts are, leave them in the reviews)


	7. Seductive Charm

**_Natasha's POV_**

I don't normally worry because there was normally no reason to.

Rogers can take care of himself, but he's still vulnerable.

Come on Natasha

There's no way that Steve would die at the hands of some rent a Hydra agent. He's stronger than that and I know it.

"Do you think he's alright?" I ask Clint nervously

"You worried?"

"A little yeah"

I look down at my hands in my lap seeing them shake.

"He hasn't checked in, I'm just scared that he's you know…"

I stop myself before I finish the sentence not wanting to hear myself say it out load.

"Hey come on Nat Steve's a soldier and a damn good one he's fine I can tell. So don't worry ok?"

The archer said talking my hand in his.

"Your right I know him better than that he's…."

"Tasha"

My heart started rapidly beating, hearing the soldier's voice in my ear.

"Steve is that you? Can you hear me?" I asked desperately waiting for him to respond.

"Cap its Clint you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Natasha listen to me I took out the security on the east side, I'm moving towards the west. You need to get to the control room and download the data we need"

"That wasn't the plan Rogers" I say almost screaming

But I lower my voice as everyone stares at me

"I was suppose to take the east then download the data"

"Change of plans. Tasha you need to get it now! I have a feeling that out cover isn't going to last much longer"

I could hear Steve breathing heavily into the com, it was clear that he wasn't doing so hot.

"Ok find cover I'm on my way. Just try to stay alive until I get there"

"Yes…Ma'am" The soldier replies then ending the conversation.

I then turn my attention to Clint.

"I think I need to use the powder room, save me some wine?"

"Count on it" He smiles "I'll guide you to the control room were the data is being stored. Now go save Caps ass"

I remove myself from the setting and head towards Caps location.

"Hang on Steve I'm coming just hang on."

Fighting in a dress not the best way to kick Hydra ass but id just have to deal for now."

Checking my phone I saw that Clint had done as he said he would, sending me more blueprints of the building.

A blue dot appeared on the screen which I assumed was Cap and a red one represented me.

I took out the small hand pistol that I was hiding in my purse, making another right turn I found multiple unconscious guards on the ground. Steve probably wasn't far behind but sadly my mission wasn't to find him.

I finally made it to the door of the control room where the boss of the auction was sitting. There would not doubt be guards, I place the gun back in my purse and enter the room.

I was right the guards pointed their weapons at me the second I walked in.

"You're not supposed to be here Miss." One of them said to me

"Now Roberto I'm sure that this lovely young lady has a perfectly good reason for leaving her seat" A tall man in an arm chair said.

The control room looked nothing like what I had expected carpeted floors, three long couches, flat screen, a bar and some very ugly art hanging on the walls.

The man stood from his chair and walked up to me not removing his gaze on me.

"May I ask you name Miss?"

"Sregor Natalie Sregor I'm here with my brothers on behalf of our father Nicklaus Sregor"

"Natalie that is a very pretty name"

"Thank you my mother picked it" I smiled trying to look desirable. "And you are?"

"Oh my apologies Thomas Quinn I oversee the events of the auction here in Germany"

"Well I must admit that I'm very impressed with the festivities"

"Then that means that I've done a wonderful job"

We both laugh loudly at the remark, I could see the control panel right behind Quinn, had to get to work and fast.

"So what brings you down here Miss. Sregor?" He asked

"I'm really very sorry I was just looking for the ladies room. This building is so big I can't find anything" I spoke trying to sound as sweet and innocent as possible.

"The building was built in the 50's, was torn down and rebuilt by Hydra 20 years later. Now Miss. Sregor are you going to tell me the real reason you're here or not?"

Oh god! Ok don't panic, don't show any expressions don't show anything, don't freak Natasha luckily I have a plan B.

"You think there's another reason?"

"I'd love to hear it if there is"

"There is but will you believe it?"

Quinn just smiles at me giving me a very seductive look.

"Thompson, Roberto why don't you both grab a drink while Miss. Sregor and I get to know each other better."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes yes I'll be fine now go!"

The guards do as told and leave me alone with Quinn.

"Well alone at last"

I managed a crooked smile lightly laughing with disgust.

Steve if you're still out there I hope you snap this dicks neck before I do.

(Sorry this s taking so long more will be coming I'm sure! leave your comments, reviews and favorite moments)


	8. Old Enemies

**_Clint's POV_**

Something bad is happening I could tell.

There was a deep uncomfortable feeling in my stomach that told me so.

Had to admit Rogers and Tasha were doing a terrific job at being quiet.

But the fact of the matter is that we're running out of time.

And wine!

The auction is going to end soon and Steve and Nat weren't back yet.

I hope they're both ok.

"Barton"

I hear my name in my ear.

"Cap is that you? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine where's Natasha is she alright?"

"I don't know, she went to the control room like you told her to but she hasn't checked in."

I could tell that Rogers was as worried as me Nat really got to him, but they were only friends right?

"I'm giving her 10 more minutes then I'm going after her"

"Sound like a plan Rogers what about me?"

"Get suited up. When the boss finds out the truth about Widow guards will be swarming."

"Right I'm on it see you soon"

I end the call and vanish from the auction. The halls were empty as I headed to the elevator. Once inside I opened the top escape hatch and found a duffel bag with my uniform, bow and quiver inside.

Cap bag and shield were already gone, which meant that he had changed.

I had to change too before this suit killed me.

Time for Hawkeye to go to work.

_**Steve's POV**_

Felt good to be back in the uniform, and I did miss my shield.

I had just taken out the rest of security, when I started making my way to Widow's location…"

"Going somewhere Cap?"

I hear a voice calling to me and I recognized it right away.

"Thought you were dead Cap" The voice said

"Thought the same about you or maybe I was just hoping for that" I said as the figure and I stood face to face.

"Have to admit I was pretty pissed off when you're flying friend left me for dead under a thousand pounds of rubble. Wanted nothing more than to smash his skull, but why do that when I can kill you? See this way I kill you and hurt him two deals in one."

"No offence Rumlow but do you seriously think that you can kill me?" I ask not believing a word he was saying.

"I jumped out of a plane 10 thousand feet above water with no parachute on remember?"

"You don't know what Hydras done to me pulse we both know that you only did that shit to impress Romanoff, you ask her to sleep with you yet?

Ok now he pissed me off.

"Not my style Rumlow besides Romanoff isn't that easy to impress"

"Whatever Rogers, still think your not good enough for her anyway, but I'm not here to discuss your love life" He began pulling knifes from his pockets "I'm here to make that costume of yours more red than blue."

I said nothing as I took a defensive stance.

"Bring it on"

(Don't forget to review)


	9. Up Close and Personal

(Please post comments and predictions)

**_Natasha's POV_**

"You owe me and explanation Miss. Sregor, why are you here?"

I knew that all cards had to be on the table now. Well I better come clean like he asked me to.

"The truth Quinn is that I came here to find you"

Quinn only stared at me speechless.

"Me really?"

"Really see I've always been interested in daddy's work. But the sad truth is that he's never let me have any fun. I've rarely been let out of Paris were where from. Never let his little princess out of his sight but my brothers have shorter leashes than I, pathetic isn't it?" I asked fake tears in my eyes.

"Not at all it's natural for a stunning young woman like you to want a little more independence"

"I knew that you would understand"

"So if I understand this correctly your interested in me?"

"Oh yes, when daddy told me about your affairs with Hydra and you helping create the auction sites I just knew that I had to meet you, see I've always been attracted to men with real power" I whisper in Quinn's ear.

"Is that so Natalie?" He whispered back to me

"It is"

This is going both good and bad.

Good because this ass hole was buying every word that I was saying, bad because I was not only disgusted by this man but also his fowl breathe.

Just a little longer Nat.

**_Steve's POV_**

Rumlow wasn't kidding whatever it was that Hydra had done to him he was now stronger and faster.

He moved so quickly he was like a blur.

Thought I was going to blackout after he kept slamming my head into the wall. I bashed my shield into his torso then struck him across his head.

I grabbed him by the collar knocking him to the ground on his back.

My shield against his throat.

**_Natasha's POV_**

"So there's not a man in your life Natalie?"

"No not yet but I've always been interested in trying new things"

"Now that is something that you and I have in common Miss. Sregor"

Quinn's lips suddenly began getting very close to mine. Now or never Natasha I pressed my finger against Quinn's lips before they touched me.

"Sorry but your just not my type"

I sock him in the face, tightly gripped his jacket and slammed his head into my knee, which knocked him out cold.

"Sorry Quinn but I don't date Hydra" I say happily making my way to Quinn's computer.

"Now Hydra shall we play a game?" I access the computer pulling up exactly what I need.

"Excellent now let's see what other sites Hydra has stashed on the globe"

I pull the pages from the sites and begin the download, just had to give it a few more moments.

This was not only easy but it was kinda fun.

"Click"

"You little bitch" Thomas said struggling to breathe.

I could feel the cold metal of his gun against my temple.

"Get up right now"

Seeing how I set my purse with my gun inside on the couch I did as he said. I got up from the chair hands in the air. But before I leave I grab the hard drive that was in the computer

"Let my guard down for a kiss now that is pathetic"

I only smiled as I watched him spit out blood from his mouth, must have hit the guy hard but he deserved it.

Hair falling in front of his eyes, swollen right eye, lip and mouth dripping blood.

"You're S.H.I.E.L.D aren't you?"

"Well what's left of it" I reply

"Your clever sneaking in here you know. Or maybe you're just extremely stupid" He grinned gun pointed now at my chest.

"And something's telling me that you didn't come here alone"

Now I was nervous when the dick removed my comlink from ear.

"Let's get them down here shall we?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. They'll both be really pissed about how you're treating me"

"We'll see, and how about this if they do come I put a bullet in their skulls?"


	10. Put the shield down

**_Steve's POV_**

I had him pinned Rumlow wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey Hawkeye" I say into the com "You'd better get down here I have Rumlow"

"Rumlow the Hydra spy? I thought that he was dead" Clint asked

"So did I. get over here fast I can't hold him much longer"

"Roger that I'm on my way"

"You hear from Widow?"

"No not yet Cap"

Damn what the hell's going on? Natasha should have been out of there in by now; stuff like this never took her this long. Something was defiantly wrong, she's in trouble.

"Cap!"

"I'm over here"

Barton ran down the hall to help me with Rumlow by handcuffing him behind his back.

"So the little spider hasn't gotten what you came for? Maybe she's dead"

"Shut up" Clint spat dragging Rumlow to his feet.

"How do you know that the boss hasn't killed her already?

"Shut the hell up" I shout slamming the thugs head into the ground.

"Captain Rogers" I hear through the com

"Natasha thank god you're…"

"I'm not the Black Widow"

A wave of terror rushed over me as the man spoke to me.

"Who the hell is this, where is the Black Widow?"

"Calm yourself Captain my name is Thomas Quinn, as for the agent she's safe for now"

I almost scream as I hear a gunshot go off through the com.

"Don't worry Captain I haven't shot the spy, not yet that is" He laughed "Your attempt to access Hydra was cute but that's all it is an attempt. So since I now what's going on I'll be taking Miss. Sregor or whatever the hell her name is with me so I suggest that you don't follow or I will kill her."

"You son of a bitch you touch her I will make you sorry"

"Is that a fact Captain? Well why don't you come down here and get her so I can kill you too"

"STEVE NO STAY AWAY FROM…"

The transmission ends there. I quickly turn my attention back to Hawkeye.

"He has Nat"

"I know I heard him. You get her I'll handle this"

"You're wasting your time Cap. Quinn will kill the little spider before you can reach her, she'll die bleeding out then…"

He went silent after I knocked him out. I really was getting tired of hearing him talk.

"Thanks he was driving me crazy" Clint said

"Don't mention it. I'm going after Nat"

Before my teammate could respond I had already left and was right around the corner from the control room where two guards stood watch.

With one thrust of my shield both of them hit the ground.

I moved quietly to the door pressing my ear against it not hearing any voices.

I forcefully pushed my foot into the door knocking it off its hinges and watched it fall on the ground.

"PUT THE SHIELD DOWN"

I heard the man yell from across the room. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing that the mad man had one arm around Nat's waist and a gun pointed at her head

"I said put the shield down right now. I have no desire to hurt her but I will if you don't drop the shield"

"Steve don't do it" Nat pleaded

My fists clenched so tight together when Quinn pulled at Tasha's red hair making her cry out in pain, I thought that my knuckles were going to bleed.

"Last warning" He repeated loading the gun and pulling even harder on the spy's hair.

"No!" I shout "Please don't hurt her please"

So for Natasha's safety I set the shield at me feet hands in the air to prove that I wasn't going to try anything.

"Good move Captain" Quinn smiled "Still just to be safe"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

All I hear next is the three gunshots and Natasha screaming my name as a sharp pain entered through my shoulder, my arm and chest as I fall to the ground.

STEVE!


	11. Blood red, white and blue

**_Natasha's POV_**

"STEVE!" I scream watching the bullets go right through his body.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, I couldn't speak my throat had somehow tightened which prevented me from screaming.

I felt sick, but I was angry.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" I yell slapping Quinn hard across his face.

Which only resulted in him striking me back even harder, I fell to the ground my lip dripping blood.

Steve's body was just a few feet away from me; my hand could almost touch his.

He wasn't moving, oh god look at me, please look at me Steve.

But he didn't, all I could see was his blood staining the carpet from underneath him.

So much blood.

Quinn had turned his attention away from me, which gave me enough time to grab my purse without him noticing. I look back at the down solider with such fear in my eyes.

"Steve" I whisper my lips almost touching his ear "Look at me please look at me"

I was practically begging but he still wouldn't move.

Until he does open his eyes only to wink at me, I gasped with joy but I knew what he meant with the wink had to keep acting like he was dead.

I took out the gun from the purse and handed it to Rogers; he concealed it under his right leg so it would go unnoticed by Quinn.

I smiled as he smiled at me, and then closed his eyes again.

"Get over here" Yelled Quinn grabbing me hard by my arm, throwing me across the room.

"Sorry about your little soldier boy"

"No you're not" I snarl standing tall.

"Regardless I go down in history as the man who killed Captain America and my auction stays up and running"

He grips me tightly one hand around my back another my neck.

"Now agent how about that kiss?"

He was leaning in close too close.

"Quinn!" I hear the soldier shout from behind Quinn.

He turns to see the good Captain pointing a gun at him, standing on his feet.

"Kiss this!"

BAM!

I backed away as soon as I heard the shot. Within seconds Quinn fell to the ground.

But he was still moving, god what did it take to kill this guy?

His mouth was full of his red blood but he only laughed as he removed a small trigger from his jacket, and the captain and I both knew what it meant.

**_Steve's POV_**

"Natasha!" I yell to her, she doesn't need to be told twice.

Within seconds her arms are around my neck, mine around her waist, my shield my shield protecting her, I pushed us away from the room as fast as I could.

"HAIL HYDRA" The thug yells and with his last breath he presses the trigger.

All I see next is a flash of red that launches Romanoff and I against the wall, but my body and shield covered her, which meant that she didn't get hit.

I fell on my back with the spy laying on top of me, smoke parts of the wall and ceiling were everywhere at first I couldn't see anything, I couldn't breathe.

"Nat" I managed to say seeing the terror in her eyes, her hair was filthy, small scrapes ran across her cheeks, tears in her eyes.

"Steve its ok don't try to move" She says getting off of me which helped oxygen enter my lungs again.

"Barton" I whisper my voice so faint

"Barton?" Nat asked looking confused but she then realized what I was getting at.

The spy took my comlink and radios the archer I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything.

**_Natasha's POV_**

"Clint its Natasha don't ask questions just please get down here Caps down and I can't carry him on my own."

"I'm on my way but may I just say that I'm happy that you're ok?"

"You may" I laugh

I turn to my injured teammate and try to help him to his feet but I only managed to get him to his knees and no further.

"Natasha?" I hear Clint calling my name from down the hall

"Over here"

Seconds later hes arrived at my side, making his way through the wreckage.

"Oh my god what the hell happened?"

"Much more than we have time to explain right now help me with him"

The archer does as told wrapping one oh Steve's arms around his neck.

"Come on Cap lean your weight on us"

We move as fast as we can to the elevator, Steve's right arm around me.

Once inside Clint hits the button that takes us to the 56th floor were our room is.

We sat our teammate down letting him lean against the wall as we go up, while Clint and I examine the soldier.

"He's loosing a lot of blood, cant risk taking him to a hospital" Clint said putting pressure on the bullet wound in Steve's torso.

"Where….where's…Rumlow?" The Soldier asked weakly.

"That explosion that went off threw us back when the whole building began shaking, he knocked me out before I could grab him I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about…AHH"

"Hey take it easy Rogers were almost there just hang on"

The elevator doors then opened up to our floor.

"I got him, you go get something for him to lie on, and I'll need tweezers, iodine towels and water.

I throw my heels across the hall as I run into the room; I open the closet where I find clean towels, tweezers and iodine. In the kitchen I snatch a bowl that I fill with water and race back to Steve and Clint.

**_Clint's POV_**

As Natasha gets what I asked for, I managed to drag Steve room slamming the door and locking it behind me.

"Ok soldier take it easy" I say setting him on the ground to let him rest.

"How you holdin up Cap?" I ask trying to keep him talking so that he wouldn't pass out.

"I….I can't feel my arms" He replies not moving his eyes to look at me I could tell that he was spacing, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Nat he's drifting" I yell.

"I'm almost there move him to the couch"

Gathering all the strength that I could I carry my wounded friend over to the long sofa. He moaned as I sat him down. I unclipped and removed his helmet so I could check for any head injuries.

I found none.

"Have to see what's underneath." I say removing a small knife from my pocket.

"Try not to move huh?" I tease the soldier

"I'll try"

I couldn't help but laugh a little cause I knew that him trying any form of movement was killing him inside the pain that is.

I took his collar in my hands and slowly began slitting the fabrics of his costume until I reached down to the waist were I stopped.

"You're going to have to help me with this next part Nat" I call to the kitchen.

Nat sits on the couch next to Steve.

"Help him sit up"

The soldier winces as Natasha moves his body upwards her arms around him, I cut away at the rest of the material of his shirt until it's completely off. Parts had to be carefully cut from his body because the dry blood had made the suit stick to him.

With the top of the suit off we could not see the damage underneath.

It wasn't good.

"Put pressure on the wounds Natasha I'm calling Hill, he needs better medical attention and what we have here isn't enough I'll be right back."

I head into the bathroom to contact Hill leaving the Soldier and the Spy alone.

**_Natasha's POV_**

Soaked in blood that's what I see when I look at my trembling hands. I placed some of the dry towels underneath Steve to soak up the blood, and then put pressure of the bullet wounds

Ok your doing great Natasha, talking keep him talking

"Hey you still in there?" I ask sweetly trying not to sound worried

He says nothing he only nods for his response, not even looking at me, Clint was right he is drifting.

"Hey" I say tapping his cheek with my fingers

"Stay awake no sleeping, stay with me ok?"

He still says nothing but I need to keep him talking.

"Steve talk to me…..tell me…uh…tell me about Sharon you promised me that you would ask her out come on tell me about her I want to know" I really didn't but I couldn't think anything else to talk about.

"Noth….Nothing to tell" The soldier breathes his eyes now on me.

"What?"

We were interrupted when Barton walks back in.

"Just got off the phone with Hill she's heading here with a med team. 30 maybe 40 minutes tops"

"That's almost an hour Clint he doesn't have that long"

"I know"

Now we were both panicking, if Steve didn't get med attention soon he was going to bleed out and fast, he was already looking pale and sick.

"You….have to…..….have to take the bullets….out"

"Too risky Cap"

"Clint if we don't remove them the wounds will get infected and he will die maybe not from that but the blood loss."

Barton knew that in this situation I was right about that, removing the bullets from Steve's flesh would at least give us time to clean the wounds.

"Ok let's do it" He says

He knelt next to me with a set of tweezers in his hands.

**_Steve's POV_**

This is nothing new I've taken bullets before but they all hurt just as they do the first time. And getting them taken out was just as painful.

Maybe even worse.

"You may want to hold onto something" I hear the spy say to me.

Without thinking or maybe I was I took her hand in mine holding it tightly.

She looks at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Sorry" I moan "Couldn't find anything else worth holding onto"

I found the spy blushing when I said this.

The grip tightened as Barton removes the bullets. The only thing that I could feel besides the pain is Natasha's hand.

"Steve"

She called to me but I couldn't respond

"Steve…Steve"

I hear it again and again then I hear nothing the pain was too intense.

Suddenly everything goes black.


	12. Take the Jump

**_Natasha's POV_**

An hour, that's how long Hill's med team had been working on Rogers.

He had blacked out before the medics arrived they moved him to his bedroom so they could work better and I haven't stopped staring at the door since.

Another pair of medic had already checked on me and were now tending to Barton's bruises

"Romanoff" Hill calls to me "You ok?"

I nod staring at the floor, but I'm not ok not at all.

"You know he's Captain America right? He's been through this kind of thing before."

"Doesn't mean that he's indestructible" I wish he were though.

I quickly change the subject to the reason why we were here in the first place.

"I have the drive" I say handing it to Hill "But I was only able to get half"

"Half?"

"I was interrupted if you must know Quinn was pointing a gun at my head and had shot Steve" I yell angrily.

"Barton tells me that you want to get the rest?"

"Yeah will complete the mission, get what we came for."

"I thought you said that Quinn blew up the control room including the computer with the locations of the sites"

"I believe that there's more than one computer with the information I've already picked a target will get the rest by tomorrow. Rogers will stay with us to help" I say not taking my eyes off of Steve's door.

"Agent Romanoff Captain Rogers has suffered three bullet wounds, he's not ready to get back in the field yet, my men and I will move him to a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house where we can…"

"No" I snap "I'm not letting him out of my site. I need him….."

I stop myself when Hill just stares at me looking star struck at what I had just said.

"Barton and I need him on this"

Maria only crosses her arms smiling which I rarely almost never see her do.

"I always did think you two would make a good couple" She says.

My eyes widen in surprise.

"Who Clint and I?" That was nothing new most people who met us always assumed that he and I were together when we never were

"No" Maria replies "You and Cap"

Ok now I officially wanted to strangle Maria Hill.

"I see the way that he looks at you. A look like that means something special"

"If you're trying to say something Hill just say it"

"No nothing not a thing I just always viewed you as the kind of woman to go for what she wanted."

"I am" I protest.

"Are you really? Life's full of surprises Romanoff and not all of them are good. Sometimes you have to bite the bullet and take the jump. Otherwise you'll miss your chance, you'll be too late and there will no doubt be regret. Think about it Natasha"

Hill leaves me standing in shock, when she goes to talk to Hawkeye.

Ok Maria Hill was the last person I would ask for dating advice or any advice for that matter. If I ever did need it I would check up Banner he's always good at listening, well he is with me.

Told me that Stark tried to make him be his therapist for a few hours, Banner also told me that he fell asleep. Yeah Bruce is many things but he's no therapist.

What did Maria Hill know about regret? Had she loved and lost? But who were and why and how…

Oh my god and that's when it hit me.

Everyone in the room went quiet as the medics left Steve's room.

"How is he?" I ask holding my breath preparing myself for an answer.

"He….He's going to be fine, a few stitches here and there but other than that he's fine, he just needs rest"

A wave of cool relief rushed over me hearing that spectacular news.

"Ok boys lets pack it in were heading back to the safe house"

Before Hill walks out the door I pull her to the side.

"Maria…."

"Don't worry Romanoff I let Cap stay but only if you talk to him"

"No wait it's not just that I mean it is but it's also…that stuff you were telling me about regret and taking the jump. You weren't just talking about Steve and I you were also talking about yourself and agent Coulson"

Maria froze but nodded proving that I was right.

"Yeah I guess I was, Phil and I grew closer over the years but our work always asked so much of us both. Never really had the time for anything else, but when I found out that Coulson had fallen for someone else a young woman that's when I realized that I had to move on. Even when his death was faked Fury didn't tell me the truth until a few days later."

"But he's here now why not tell him how you feel now?"

"Because he's still in love with her, even though he can't be with her now he still cares. Love like that never dies, me telling him how I feel would only hurt and remind him of what he can't have. I don't want to put him through that he's suffered enough."

I knew what she mean Phil Coulson had gone to hell and came back again.

"Natasha" She began again hand on my shoulder "Take a leap of faith before it's too late. Don't make the same mistake that I did"

"Take the Jump" I repeat "I know and thanks"

I smile watching as Hill and her men leave.

Now it was just me the Soldier and the Archer.

I knew what I had to do, Maria was right I had almost lost Steve today; I couldn't let that almost happen again. He's too important to me but did he feel the same about me? What about Sharon had he fallen for the famous Agent 13 or not? He told me that there wasn't much to tell about her what did that mean?

Either way looks like I had to take the Jump to find out!


	13. Ice Cream with a Friend

**_Steve's POV_**

My head was pounding hard when I woke up in my bed, what the hell happened to me?

My whole body felt so sore, the pain was stinging all over me.

I groaned as the pain flowed in me again when I turned my head to look at the cloak on the side table next to the bed. The time read midnight wow how long have I been out? It took me a few minutes to remember why I was this sore to begin with.

Think Steve think, ok I was fighting Rumlow then I got the call about

"Natasha!" I almost yelled shooting up out of bed but lied back down when the pain began stinging again.

Now I remembered I had saved Natasha from Quinn but he had shot me three times, there was an explosion, Nat and Clint got me out, blood I was hurt very badly hurt I remember a lot of blood, Barton had contacted Hill to bring a med team, my teammates were removing the bullets then nothing that's when I must have blacked out.

I had to get up and stretch my legs I wouldn't lay here anymore.

Getting up was extremely painful and quit a challenge, I slowly inched myself up until I was on my elbows, rolling over on my side was just as hard, when I was able to stand I had to have one hand on the way to steady myself.

My vision was going blurry as I made my way to the door.

I stopped seeing my refection in the mirror near my closet.

I stared in the mirror seeing my right arm, chest and torso were tightly bandaged.

All I could say was wow Quinn really did a number on me.

I started making my way to the door again were I heard voices, but they didn't belong to Nat and Clint.

Opening the door I see Natasha sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching the Three Stooges. She mustn't have heard me come out of my room so I just stood there watching her for a few more minutes.

"Hey" I finally say slightly startling the spy.

"Oh hey" She said getting up from her seat just looking at me. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of gray pajama shorts, and white socks her hair always did look pretty when it was up, I loved it that way

"Are you ok?" She asks worriedly

"Oh yeah I'm fine…I uh….I just couldn't sleep"

"Lots of pain?"

"A little yeah…..How long have I been sleep for?"

"Well not 70s years so that's good to hear"

We both laugh at her joke.

"About 7 hours maybe 8" She said walking up to me.

"Feeling any better?"

"Getting stronger every minute" I reply

"Good"

We both just stare at one another not saying anything for a while

"You want to sit down?"

"Yeah sitting would be nice" I say.

Nat takes my arm and leads me to an arm chair next to couch where she sits next to me, it felt good to sit down again my head was still buzzing.

"Do you need anything?"

"I could really use a glass of water please"

The spy smiles as she gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"One water coming right up, do you want it shaken or stirred?" She joked

I laugh Nat could always make me laugh, which I haven't done in a while what with me finding out that my best friend in the world came back from the dead and was brainwashed into thinking that he had to kill me. So much was going on in my life; I didn't know where to pick up.

"Here you go" Nat said handing me the glass "Sorry where out of lemons and those tiny umbrellas"

"Its fine and thanks" I say talking a big gulp of the water

"No problem"

We both turn our attention to the TV watching the Stooges slap themselves silly.

"You do realize that it's all in German right?"

"Yeah I know I couldn't find the subtitle switch."

There she goes again making me laugh, but it quickly changes to sharp pain.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I reassure the spy hearing the concern in her voice "It only hurts when I laugh"

The look of worry didn't leave her face, but I didn't want her to feel that it was her fault because it wasn't so I changed the subject.

"You wanna know what I haven't done with anyone since I was defrosted?" I ask her

"No what haven't you done?" She asked curiously

Slowly inched myself up and walked into the Kitchen where I removed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and made my way back to the spy.

"I haven't had a chance to sit down will a really good friend and eat a bowl of ice cream"

Natasha grinned brightly as she walked to me.

"I'll get the bowls if you get the spoons"

"Deal"

(Will update the next chapter later today and trust me you wont want to miss it)


	14. I dont Deserve you

_(Here it is ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for enjoy and please don't forget to post your comments and reviews_

**_Natsha's POV_**

"Wait hold on you knit?" The soldier couldn't help but laugh.

"Why is that so funny?" I ask smiling "During a mission I had a few years back I kinda picked it up. Hey you asked the question on what I do in my free time that's the answer that you get"

"That's amazing"

"Really?"

"Really" The soldier replied "Ok your turn next question"

"Ok" I said trying to think of a good question to ask the good captain then t came to me.

"Ok I've got one this is something that I've wanted to know for a while now"

"Sounds like it's a good question"

"Oh it is so when you were defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D three years ago…did you really have to use the bathroom?"

The soldier and I broke into immediate laughter, but it broke off when Steve clenched his sides in pain.

"I'm so sorry" I say

"What for making me laugh? If that were a crime you'd be one hell of a repeat offender" He smiled through the pain. "And to answer your question yes I really did have to"

"Glad I know now" I say setting my empty bowl on the coffee table in front of me

"This was fun, we both learned new things about each other that we never knew before"

I couldn't help but smile at this it was true I was learning about Steve Rogers in whole new light and I didn't have to look him up on Google to do so.

"What's wrong" I ask him seeing him look down at his hands with an unfriendly look on his face.

"It's funny after I was thawed out, and I found out that my whole entire world had been turned upside down, well I guess I thought I'd never be happy again, I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do now, Sam even asked me what makes me happy. At first I didn't know but now…."

He just pauses, his gaze leaving his hands then moved to me as if he wanted me to finish his sentence.

"But now? What does make Steve Rogers happy? I ask badly wanting to know the answer.

"Is this another question or are we done playing the question game?" He asks me getting up from the couch.

"Do you want to keep playing?" I ask sweetly.

"Follow me I want to show you something"

I follow him from the living room and into his bedroom. He is defiantly a soldier boy, everything neatly put away and organized in his dresser and closet.

He walks to the bed where he reveals a book from one of his pillow cases; the book had a spiral clip and a blue cover he handed it to me looking pleased.

"I've never shown anyone this but since you asked"

I look at the book then to him with uncertainty in my eyes, but he nods to assure me that it's alright for me to look, so I do

"This is what makes me happy"

I open the book to the first page were I see a amazingly detailed sketch of the Golden Gate bridge, I flip to another where I saw the Empire State Building, Lady Liberty, Stark tower.

"Oh my god Steve you drew all of these?" I ask flipping through more pages in the book

"In my free time yeah and during missions when I have a few hours to myself better than taking an actual picture right?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell which one was the picture or the drawing these are amazing" I was completely star struck, I had no idea how talented Steve is he really had a gift.

"What's this?" I ask seeing a small red tab sticking out in the back of the book with the initials N.R. on it

"No wait I'm not done with…." The soldier tries to stop me but it's too late I open the page with the tab and am astonished to see a beautiful drawing of….Me?

It is me the long hair the wide eyes it looked exactly like me I couldn't believe it

"I wasn't going to show you that until it was finished it's not that great" Steve said

How could he say that? It was spectacular.

"When did you have the time to do this?"

"Remember the time when you broke your leg and where in the hospital for six weeks?"

I did remember that.

"Yes you came to visit me every day"

"Well that when I drew it took me a few days but I finally finished it"

"Steve" I began "This is amazing, it's so beautiful"

He had captured every detail of me perfectly.

"Yeah well its nothing compared to the real thing" He said to me.

I stared deeply into his blue eyes and he smiled so brightly at me, I sat down on the bed setting the sketch of me to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling up a chair to sit in front of me.

_You're the first face that I see_

I hesitate before I begin to speak.

"I….I almost got you killed today and where sitting here talking like it never happened"

He looked surprised at first but took my hand in mine as he spoke.

_And the last I think about._

"That's what's been bothering you? What Quinn did to me?"

I nod

"Yeah you took a bullet for me with no hesitation any second thought"

_You're the reason I'm alive_

**_Steve's POV_**

"Of course I did I wasn't going to let that mad man hurt you Nat"

"I know" She said "And I owe you for what you did"

_You're what I can't live without_

I only shake my head.

"No, no you don't"

"Yes I do, am I ever going to stop owing you?" She asks

"Please don't say you do please don't say it" I begged

"Why not? Why don't you want me to put my life on the line for you?

_You're what I can't live without_

"Because…" I stammer trying to think of the reason why "Because I don't deserve that from you…. I don't deserve you to take a bullet for me Tasha"

"Shouldn't I get to decide that Rogers? You told me that you would trust me to save your life, you changing your mind now?"

"No way" I say "And it has nothing to with that, it's about keeping you here in one piece Nat"

I just shake my head again as I tighten my grip on her delicate hands I didn't ever want to let her go.

_You never give up when I'm falling apart; your arms are always open wide_

"I know it's crazy to hear me say this" She begins again "But I really thought that you were going to die. I don't know many people who would take a shot for me that just makes you even more special"

"No I'm no different than any other of the Avengers"

"But you are the best of us all, you bring out the best in us, now who would do that if you didn't Tony?"

"Yeah right he's only bring out the drunken party animals in us all"

"See I told you. So don't tell me that you're not worthy to die for me your more than that Rogers"

Wow Natasha Romanoff was flaring her emotions? That didn't happen often what was going on? But I knew that if we were being honest with one another I had to tell her something important.

"I didn't ask her our….Sharon when you asked me to I never did"

**_Natasha's POV_**

That wasn't only shocking but also…..ok it was entirely shocking.

When I had told Steve to ask Sharon Carter out I was trying to set him up as a way of having a happy social life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Or was it just me trying to set him up with someone else so it would be less painful for me to get over him when he wasn't available, because I care about him so much.

But why didn't he do that, he looked interested in her what made him change his mind?

"Why didn't you?" I asked

"Well…..let's just say that I don't want to spend my time with someone who lied to me twice in one day. Besides me dating Peggy's niece I just get the feeling that that would hurt her you know?"

I did know. Agent 13 had deceived him from the start, and Steve deserved better than that.

"I wouldn't have lied to you, but I've made mistakes"

"I know you wouldn't have Nat, your honest amazing, strong, determined I know that you could never go behind my back, and we all make mistakes but we make up for them, I still care about you regardless"

_And you're quick to forgive when I make a mistake you love me in the blink of an eye._

That did it Captain America had forced me to cry.

"Tell me I'm crazy" I say.

"What?"

_I don't deserve your love_

"Just tell me I'm crazy Steve"

"Why would I call you crazy?"

"Because you have to be the most selfless, caring, bravest man I've ever met so I need to hear you say I'm crazy because I think I'm falling for you Rogers, please tell me I'm crazy I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I just need to hear you say it because I think I am really going crazy.

_But you give it to me anyway_

Tears were streaming down my face with every honest word I said to the soldier, he only stared not saying anything with scared me terribly, did he love me or was I really just what I wanted him to call me just crazy?

_Can't get enough your everything I need._

**_Steve's POV_**

"Well if you're crazy than I must be too because I'm falling for you too Romanoff" I say

Natasha's mouth was hung slightly open her eyes shining from her tears.

"I don't deserve you" She cried.

_And when I walk away_

"Shouldn't I get to decide that?"

_You take off running and come right after me_

The spy opens her mouth to speak but I stop her when my lips touch hers, she flung her arms around me tightly as we separated our lips from one another we just stared at one another in shock, and we both knew what was going to happen next.

The kissing and our breathing became more rapid, our bodies touching trying so hard to forget the world and everyone in it. I gently lifted her up to me, I smiled through a kiss as she wrapped her legs around my waist her hands around my neck kissing every inch of my face.

I groaned as the injured parts of my body touched hers.

"Steve?" She asked me worriedly as I looked into her gorgeous green eyes.

_It's what you do_

"Don't worry" I breathe "It's a good kind of pain." I smile shutting the door behind me as I carry Natasha to the bed, holding her so close to me not ever wanting to lose her and I never would, id take a million bullets and a million more for her she was worth it.I love Natasha Romanoff

And I do deserve her.

Natasha's POV

The night that Steve and I spent together proved that we were meant to be, I have taken the jump and it led to something spectacular, something that I would never let slip through my fingers ever again, It was now clear that I love Steve Rogers.

And I do deserve him.

_And I don't deserve you_


	15. Waking up in Your arms

_(First off I am so so so so so very sorry that I didn't update sooner I feel awful, it's just that I've been buried alive in school work and finales are coming up. But I have been working on a new project that I can't wait to share with my followers I hope many will love project YJNG which is coming this summer Can't wait for you all to see it I Know that you'll love it)_

**_Natasha's POV_**

The sun was just beginning to come up when I woke up the next morning.

I honestly could think of a time when IV slept so well.

My body was lying on top of something comfortable but it wasn't the mattress.

I smiled at the sight of his face near mine.

I was laying on his back, my left arm around his waist, my head rested on his shoulder.

His bare skin against my cheek.

The right side of his face lay against his pillow as his left arm hung off the side of the bed.

He was snoring but I liked it. It was cute that Captain America snored.

I had to go if Clint caught me sleeping with Steve he would no doubt freak out.

I slowly quietly got up and started making my way off the bed when a hand grabbed mine.

"Was it something I said?" the soldier asked now laying on his back

"No of course not" I say standing in only my underwear and bra.

"I just don't want Clint to walk in and see this, not exactly the best way for us to tell him that we slept together"

"Fair enough" The soldier said opening his arms for me. I rolled my eyes then crawled into his open embrace.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he pulled me closer to him.

"How you doin?" He asked me

"Good, like I got a lot of weight off my shoulders."

"Me too"

I really had to go but I never wanted to leave.

The feel of his lips when he kissed me made my whole body shake but in a way that made me feel so happy.

God what's wrong with me?

"Tony is never going to let us live this down once he finds out is he?"

"Probably not" Steve laughed pulling me into a kiss "I can see him putting in the tabloids now Russian S.H.I.E.L.D agent sleeps with 95 year old World War 2 Veteran.

Tasha and I couldn't help but laugh

"Stay away from those things Rogers they'll rote your brain."

**_Steve's POV_**

It was so strange holding her like this in this revealing setting. But I couldn't help but like it.

"Just so you know I've never slept with a woman before"

Natasha laughs as she rubs her hand against my cheek.

"Was it that bad?" She teased.

"No. Not bad at all."

It really wasn't.

I loved it, Ha and Rumlow said I couldn't do it.

Well then again I only did sleep with her.

"I'm guessing that you've never made love to a woman either"

I turned bright red when the spy asked me this. Sleeping with a dame was much different than making love to her.

I shake my head no.

Guess I know many things but that isn't one of them" I smile twisting my fingers around the spy's bra strap.

"Maybe you just need a teacher" She smiled back.

The smile then disappeared as the Natasha removed herself from me.

She was now sitting up.

"What caused you to come clean?" I asked

"What?"

"Last night when we were talking you seemed so sure of what you were doing. What made you want to come clean about how you felt about me?"

I could tell that the spy was thinking about that question herself.

"I guess the real reason is that today, or in this case yesterday I learned that life is a beautiful and fragile thing one minute you're on top of the world the next thing you know your shot down and fall to the bottom. So the real reason why I came clean was because I've lived a life of regret. With the Red Room I did so many things that I'm not proud of, so right now I'm starting fresh, a new life with S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers and with you. I want to live a life of no regret and I guess not telling you how much you mean to me could be the biggest thing that I could ever regret."

Wow I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe that I was falling in love again, that I loved again. I thought that I would never be able to do something like that ever again, but it was happening.

Nat's determination, hope and bravery reminded me so much of Peggy it was like she and Nat were kindred spirits, not only her and Peggy

But Nat and I.

Sharon was nothing like her Aunt she was brave and determined but a liar and someone that I just couldn't trust.

I couldn't have that.

I didn't want that.

I wanted Natasha.

**_Natasha's POV_**

Captain America I slept with Captain America

Wow!

I crawled out of bed and grabbed my shirt and shorts turning to Steve who was now getting up too, wearing a pair of black boxers, his injuries still bandaged.

"I gotta go" I say heading towards the door

"I know" He replied sweetly walking towards me.

"Oh and Nat about you owing me…..Let's just say that last night makes us even."

My heart stopped as the soldier wraps his arms tightly around my waist moving them down around my waist.

My hands move to his broad shoulders and make their way to his neck as I kiss him again.

I moaned softly as his moved his lips to my neck.

"You do follow orders like a good soldier don't you" I smiled

"I do my best ma'am"

We both smile as our foreheads meet and we only stare at one another.

"I love you Steve"

"I love you more Nat"

I felt so happy when I had made it back to my room, remembering the events from last night was amazing.

I had never felt so alive.

I had taken the jump.

And I loved it.


End file.
